Savior
by CarsonAvery1234
Summary: There is a new girl working with The Winchesters. They are on a hunting trip (obviously, when aren't they?) they come to find out they are hunting a hybrid (vampire and werewolf if y'all didn't know that.). Cass has been M.I.A for a few months. Just before everyone goes to kill this hybrid, Cass shows up and tells them not to.
1. Chapter 1

Dean's POV

I looked over to my left, Sam nodded as I kicked in the door. Guns up, we walked into the house, I turned into the room to my right, "Clear." I said as I headed back to the hallway.

"Clear." Sam said lowering his gun. "Damn it, Dean. I told you to stay with Miyah. Now we can't find her."

There was a sound coming from the roof. Sam furrowed his brow and looked at me. I walked quickly back outside, my gun raised again and pointed to the top of the roof. I saw the sillouette of a person on the roof. I looked at Sam and pointed to the roof. "Sam, there is someone on the roof." I whispered. I looked back up and the person was at the edge of the roof now, looking down on me.

"Hi, guys." The sillouette said. "It's Miyah. I got up here by myself! Can you believe that? I can't find any E.M.F readings up here though. So, I dunno what it is we are hunting."

"Miyah, damn it! Get down before you hurt yourself. And WE aren't hunting anything. Me and Sam are hunting. Get back to the hotel room. I dunno what I would do if something were to happen to you." I said as she started to climb down the side of the house.

Miyah walked up to me, "Deanie... Baby, what makes you think I can't handle myself?" I rolled my eyes. I met this girl in a bar. She has had me since I laid eyes on her. Her smile, her eyes, everything about her made me fall in love with her. "I think we both know the answer to that question." She patted my cheek and smirked. The look in her eyes, I knew I wouldn't win this fight.

"Miyah, c'mon..." I leaned in closer to her and whispered, "Don't make me look like a fool in front of Sammy. Can't you just listen for once and stay in the hotel room?"

She looked at me and smiled, "You don't wanna look like a fool in front of Sam? Why? So he doesn't know you're whipped?" She said it louder than she had to... I looked down and heard Sam snicker behind her.

I shot him a look and he raised his hands in defeat. "Sorry, man. I already know you are whipped. She's got a hold on you, not even Lisa had a hold on you like Miyah does."

I sighed, "Let's get back to the hotel room and figure out what the hell it is we are dealing with." I walked to the Impala and got in, Miyah kicked Sam to the backeat. She had a grin on her face the whole way to the hotel. As we got out, Sam was the first one in the room. I stopped Miyah in her tracks. Her hazel eyes looked up at me, a smile on her face. "Where do you think you are going?" I smiled and grabbed her by her waist.

She gave me a playful glare, "I was gonna go try and help Sam figure out who is tearing people apart. Especially since Cass is M.I.A right now."

I shook my head and smiled down at her. "I don't think so just yet. I will let you go in a minute. But first..." I ran my fingers through her hair and pulled her lips to mine. Her plump, soft lips moved in sync with mine. I pulled her in closer to me... I couldn't get enough of this girl, but just like Sam, she made me worry about her. I knew she could take care of herself. Hell she has even saved my ass a few times over the past few months. She knew what she was doing, and everyone who has met her, loves her. They say she is good for me... I believe them. Miyah and Sam are everything to me. Without them... I dunno what I would do. I placed my forehead against hers, "Miyah... I love you."

She snorted. "I know, sweetheart. I love you too. Let's go help Sam." She kissed me softly and took my hand leading me inside.

"Guys, get this. So, you know how the corpses are missing their hearts and are drained of blood?"

"Yeah, sounds like some weird werewolf, vampire hybrid thing." Miyah said.

"I found something in the lore about vampires and werewolves mating to create these weird hybrid creatures. They drink the blood of the human and then rip out their hearts."

"So, how do we kill the damn things?" I asked, grabbing a hamburger out of the bag of food we grabbed earlier before Miyah took off.

"That's the thing... we have to use silver to shoot them in the heart, but that only weakens them... we have to behead them and then burn their bodies."

"Sounds like fun... We need to find the bitch first." Miyah sat on my lap grabbing a burger for herself, I smiled. Yup, she was definitely the one for me.

"I think I might know where it might be..." my head snapped up at Sam's words.

"Where?" Miyah and I said at the same time.

Author's Note: By the way Miyah is a self insert. My Beta is TheOneThatGotAway99. She did also give me the idea for "Deanie baby." :P


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, the lore says that hybrids tend to hide out in old abandoned warehouses. There is one on the other side of town... I saw it when we first got here. I think we should go check it out." I shrugged.

Miyah turned to Dean, "See, babe... at least Sammy lets me go investigate things with y'all." She hit him playfully. I chuckled lightly at them.

Dean was about to protest but I stepped in. "Dean, we could really use all the help we could get. Plus Miyah has saved both of our asses in the past few months." Miyah smiled at me.

Now Miyah was really extraordinary... not only has she saved mine and Dean's ass a few times... she is smart, she really knows a lot about history and some lore, she keeps Dean in check, she is also a damn good cook when we have some down time. I dunno how she does it... just like Dean and I, she lost her family when she was younger to a demon... She hasn't told us the whole story behind it... but we know that's how she started hunting.

"Well, let's go get the son of a bitch." Dean said as I got up from the table, Miyah followed.

We all piled into the car, and headed towards the old abandoned warehouse. On the way there, Cass appeared beside me. "Hello, Sam."

"Jesus Christ, Cass... Where the hell have you been?" Dean said looking into the rearview mirror to look at the angel.

"You guys shouldn't go after this thing... it is more powerful than the other creatures you have hunted before." Cass said in his deep voice. "I don't see this working out well for you all."

"What do you mean, Cass?" I looked at him, my eyebrows furrowed.

"I mean you all will end up dead in the end if you go after this creature. It's not so easy to weaken a hybrid, I have seen it before. They are very dangerous compared to other creatures, like I said before. Get out of town and I will take care of it. Send it to Purgatory."

"Cass, we can't just let you go in and do something like this by yourself." Miyah said, turning around in the passenger seat. The look in her eyes was the look of someone with such a big heart for those she cares about. I've seen her give that look to Dean and me.

"You have to... I can't sit here and let you guys go and get yourselves killed. As odd as it is for me to say this, but you all are my friends and I don't wanna lose you all." Cass disappeared then, like he normally does when he is done speaking.

Miyah's POV

"Guys, I know Cass said we shouldn't go after this thing, but are we really gonna let him face this by himself?" I said looking at Sam and Dean, starting to panic.

"Miyah, he is a big boy. I am sure he can handle himself." Sam said to me, a serious look on his face.

"I know he is..." I looked down at my hands.

"Baby, look at me." I looked up at Dean, at this point he had pulled over to the side of the road. "We can go back to the room and I can call him to come to the room when everything is over?"

"That's not good enough for me. Damn it, Dean! He saved you from hell! He has done so much for you both and you guys just wanna sit here and let him face a damn hybrid by himself!?" I didn't want to fight anymore so I got out of the car and started walking, I had my AR-15 with 45 mm silver bullets strapped to my back, I was going to go help Cass even if they weren't. I heard the Impala roar to life behind me and speed to side.

"Miyah, get in the car!" I heard Dean yell at me out the passenger window. He drove at the speed of how I was walking. "We all will go help Cass. Just get in the car."

I stopped and looked at him. "You're not just saying that are you?"

"No, baby, you are right, Cass has done a lot for us and I don't wanna just sit around waiting to hear from him. Just get in the car."

I got into the car. "Now let's go help our angel." I gave a sad smile. I just hoped he was still alive by the time we got there.

The warehouse was huge, boarded up windows, it just looked like something from a horror movie. Dean stopped the car, and got out, I followed with Sam behind us. "You guys ready?" Dean said looking at me and Sammy. I just nodded and Sam started leading the way into the warehouse. We could hear someone struggling and fighting inside as Dean and I followed Sam inside. Then there was a blood curdling scream from somewhere. I had my AR-15 raised and ready for whatever came next.

Author's Note: Feed back is good to hear. I hope you guys like this chapter. I keep getting writer's block for writing this story. I am trying my best though. Let me know what y'all think. :)


	3. Chapter 3 The Finale

Dean's POV

We followed the scream, our weapons at the ready. Sam led the way, we found Cass standing over the body of the hybrid. He was looking down at it, atleast until he heard us coming.

"See, Miyah, I knew he didn't need the help." Miyah turned and glared at me. I shrugged, I didn't know what else to say.

"You guys weren't supposed to come after me." Cass said with a disapproving tone in his voice.

"Well, I guess we all should leave then." Sam said starting to turn around. As we all headed for the way we came in, there was a shuffling noise behind us. I turned to see the hybrid start moving. Apparently the damn thing wasn't dead.

"Damn it, Cass, I thought the damn thing was dead!" I raised my weapon and took a shot. I knew the shot wouldn't kill it, but I knew it would slow it down. "Sam, start a fire! Miyah, watch my back, I'm going for its head. Keep it weak, baby!"

"Right." Miyah said, keeping the monster weak as I pulled out my machete, and slid under the hybrid's legs behind it. I stood up, and, thinking to myself how much of a good shot Miyah was, I took my machete and raised it up just before the thing turned around on me, the blade went right through its neck; the head falling and rolling on the floor. I let out the breath I did't realize I was holding and smiled.

"Let's burn this bitch." Still with a grin on my face I grabbed the body, while Miyah grabbed the head. Sam was keeping the fire controled, even though it was huge. Miyah threw the head into the fire, and right after, I threw the body into it.

We all sat around the fire to make sure it didn't come back to life. When we were sure, we all left the building. Cass was outside waiting for us. "I want to thank you all for this. Apparently my powers weren't enough to kill the beast."

Miyah sighed and walked up to him, "Cass, it's fine. We were happy to help." She gave him a comforting smile and hugged him tight.

"Don't sweat it, Cass." I smiled and patted him on the shoulder while I went to the Impala and put my weapons away. "Let's go get some pie." I said.

Sam shook his head and put his weapons away, "You and pie..." He mumbled not thinnking I could hear him.

Miyah had Cass get in the car, before she put her stuff away. Sam was in the car before I said anything else. I grabbed Miyah's hand, and pulled her close to me. "You did great back there." I smiled.

"So did you." She grinned and patted my cheek, before kissing me gently. "Now let's go get some pie."

I opened the car door for her, and then got in and started the car. "Who else is gonna eat some pie?"

"Dean, really? You know how I am."

"Yeah you're the veggie warrior." I smirked.

I could see Sam roll his eyes in the rearview mirror. Tonight was another succesful hunt. I had my family round me, yes, including Cass, and not to mention the woman I would spend the rest of eternity with. I don't know what I would do without these people.

AN: I know this part is short, but I hope you liked the ending. I had a really hard time trying to figure out how to end this. But again I hope you like it. Don't forget to review or whatever! :)


End file.
